


The Blues v The Reds

by Stormyskies20



Series: Matchday [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies20/pseuds/Stormyskies20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and his friends support the blues they grew up supporting them it was in their blood<br/>Kili and his Friends grew up supporting the reds arch rivals to the blues<br/>Welcome to match day !!!!!!</p><p>This will be a little bit of smutty goodness a result of having to watch several football matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. matchday

Fili loved match days especially when his beloved team was playing at home .

It was tradition they all met at the corner and took the tube to the ground.  
The buzz was electric and Fili loved the pack mentality they were a clan a gang the blues against the world they were invincible .

Today his team was playing their arch rivals and it was the one match Fili looked forward to above all the rest to kick the arses of the reds .

Gilmi grinned at him the little man was holding on to Legolas for dear life he was in danger of being lost in the crowds but luckily his boyfriend was a tall willowy blonde and not easily missed even amongst the mass of people and Gilmi thought he was the most handsome creature he had ever seen in his sky blue top and scarf .

Fili missed his ex boyfriend at times like this the one thing they had in common was the their football team in the end it was the only thing they had eventually splitting up and going their own ways .  
He had been on his own now for a while and it wasn't the companionship he missed particularly he was very comfortable on his own but he missed the physical side of things and it had been too long since he had meaningful sex.

"Fili" Gilmi drew his attention to the tube platform .

Red supporters lots of them where waiting to board the tube there were only four more stops till they reached the ground and it was inevitable that the supporters ended up on the same train.

The jeers started as soon as the red fans stepped inside the loud voices throwing out harmless abuse it was good spirited but with an underlining menace but luckily things never got out of hand .

Fili sang loudly their teams song bellowing it out with gusto deafening any poor red fan that may be close by the train was packed all fans pressed together reds and blues alike it was as he had finished a particularly riotous verse that he noticed a pair of deep brown eyes studying him dramatic brows furrowed and a pained expression .

Dear gods he stopped in his tracks the guy was gorgeous it wasn't just the eyes but the mass of thick dark hair and beautiful face and he was staring intently at the blonde .  
Fili smiled but the brunette continued to glare as a body moved it exposed more of the man .  
Around his neck hung a red and white scarf secured with a badge of the opposing team and under a charcoal jacket there was clearly a red shirt.

The train halted suddenly and everyone lurched forward  
Fili found his arms full of the angry brunette his body pressed against his in the crowd and hell it felt so good .  
The man smelt like a forest after the rain fresh but earthy with a hint of musk and his hair against Fili's skin felt soft and silky and the body toned and strong Fili felt his cock suddenly twitch with interest but he couldn't not with someone that supported the reds

 

Kili loved his team they were struggling a little this season and he hadn't been able to go to every match due to college fees and rent but this match was one he would never miss against their arch rivals .  
He had met up with Thorin and Bilbo and then Bofur and Nori the five of them traveling in Thorins beaten up Volvo it was a miracle the car continued to make the journeys but like their team it never gave up .

They had dumped the car at the park and ride and then waited for the tube, it was full they knew it would be but the next one wasn't for twenty minutes so they squeezed on .  
Kili knew the others were there behind him but he found himself amongst a group of blue supporters and annoyingly they were singing that stupid song of theirs .  
There seemed to be one particular one singing louder than the others the ringleader maybe?  
The train had pulled up suddenly and thrown Kili in the path of said enemy but once close Kili couldn't help but note a rather handsome face defined by a pair of intense blue eyes and hair the colour of summer sun and damm he felt good against him .  
Pity he was a blue .


	2. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blues go ahead (but not for long )

Goal ! the roar of the crowd was deafening Filis favourite striker had scored again they had bought the player in the summer and he was not disappointing the fans .  
The blonde was grinning from ear to ear hugging his friends tight he was lost in the euphoria until he noticed the same intense stare and furrowed brows it was the brunette from the train and if looks could kill he would be dead already .  
Fili couldn't help to keep one eye on the brunette from that point onwards there was something about the man that intrigued the blonde and he thought back to how good the brunette had felt in his arms .

The half time whistle blew the blues were winning one nil but the reds had been pressing hard and the lead was not secure at all .  
Needing to pee Fili volunteered to fetch the coffees at the interval leaving the two love birds he made for the loos .  
Feeling much better after empting his bladder he made for the refreshments he ordered three coffees and a pasty some how match days always made him ravenous .In front of him he noticed an all too familiar figure a mass of dark hair secured with a red scarf the brunette had just been served and was making his way past when there were cat calls from the line of blues supporters Fili despite himself felt his blood boil as the brunette suffered the verbal abuse and briefly brown eyes locked with blue only to look away again .  
Once settled stomach full and the comfort of sipping a hot beverage the second half started the reds had come out fighting and within minutes the scores were level .  
Kili bounced up and down they were the underdogs but there team was playing well and now there was everything to play for .  
Scanning the crowd he connected yet again with intense blue eyes that seem focused on him beaming he couldn't resist and gloat a little after the goal .  
Fili felt his heart beat a little faster as he was thrown a smile from the brunette but he turned his attention back to the match just in time to see the reds attack again and again they were rewarded with a goal fuck !  
The brunette immediately looked straight at him grinning from ear to ear and Fili was doubly fucked .

Kili was enjoying taunting the blonde but he also fancied the pants off him and it didn't hurt to flirt a little plus his side was ahead which went a long way to boost his confidence .Kili found himself watching the blonde more than the game something he though would be impossible but he couldn't fight the overpowering attraction and it seemed the blonde was feeling much the same constantly checking him out .  
Goal! fuck the blues equalised and Kili watched as his blues fan went crazy hugging his friends only then for his eyes to fall straight back on him .

Fili could take it no longer heading over to the brunette he extended his hand Kili hesitated glancing at Thorin who simply quirked a brow he took it and was eagerly led towards the exit .  
Once they reached the privacy of the exit Kili felt himself being pushed against the wall the blondes strong body pressed against his own .Lips clashed together fighting for dominance just like the teams on the field Fili wrapped his fingers into thick dark tresses and tasted the gorgeous brunette his body was on fire sparks coursing through his entire being and his cock hardening in his trousers .  
Kili could feel the blondes hard cock and rubbed his hand over the hardened length making the blonde groan .He kissed the brunette breathless dominating his mouth moving to his neck he suckled angry red marks leaving the brunette panting eyes clouded with lust they needed to fuck .  
Scanning the place Fili grabbed Kili's hand and led him to a quite spot the game still had twenty minutes to play and with them drawing nobody would leave the match early .Fili made quick work of unbuttoning Kili's jeans releasing a beautiful hard cock the brunette hissed as the blonde ran his fingers up and down its length throwing his head back desperate for release .  
Fili dropped to his knees and licked his lips taking the tip in his mouth tasting the gorgeous brunette   
Goal !!!


	3. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One team wins but in truth everyones a winner !

Kili came the blonde was good and the brunette hadn't lasted long .  
Panting face flushed he ran his hands through thick blonde curls and he was met by clouded blue eyes Fili was still hard and kili ran his fingers along the blondes impressive length cupping the blondes sacks squeezing them gently .

The blonde pulled Kili into an intense kiss it was hot and messy but neither of them really cared "I have lube and comdoms " the brunette blushed as he said the words but he was once again pulled into a punishing kiss by the blonde .

Fili made quick work of pressing the brunette flush against the wall and coating his fingers with lube their eyes locked briefly and Fili was reassured that the brunette really wanted this he pressed gently at first at the brunettes tight hole but his rock hard cock was willing him on and one finger quickly became two then three.

Kili tipped his head back as the blonde worked him open with skilled fingers finding that special spot that shot bolts of pure pleasure through his body "fuck,fuck me now "  
The blonde didn't need telling twice and having pulled on a condom he added what was left of the lube and lined himself up with the brunettes enticing hole .

There was ten minutes of the match left Fili thrust into Kili filling him his hole stretching it to accommodate the huge cock god the blonde was big but it felt so good Kili gripped the blondes jacket panting and flushed at being filled so completely giving the brunette a chance to get use to the feeling Fili pulled back gently and thrust in again "fuck" kilis body responded he felt so full"more ,harder " Fili didn't need telling twice and the thrusts became more eager and powerfull and the brunette hung on for dear life as he was soundly fucked against the wall .

Kili sobbed holding on as his nub was hit time and time again sending wave upon wave of pure pleasure through his entire body the blonde was relentless burying himself deeper and deeper into the brunette till he finally came.  
Fili pulled out gently realizing how sensitive the brunette was feeling he pressed soft kisses into tangled locks "you alright ?" the brunette nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the blondes lips "that was amazing" Fili grinned "what did you expect I'm a blue " Kili laughed and took a playful swipe at the blonde only to be pulled into a hug if felt good being held in such strong powerful arms and Kili was in no hurry to leave .

Neither man was in a hurry to end the embrace but the match was coming to an end and there friends would be looking for them "we should head back " the brunette whispered into the blondes broad chest lifting his head he was met with intense blue eyes "we should " but neither man moved if they went back that would be it the end of it and they would go their separate ways but this feeling they had was too good to loose .

"You hungry ?"Kili looked surprised but now he thought about it he was starving .Nodding he let the blonde lead the way "but my friends " Fili just shrugged "text them " Kili stopped still "I can't I need them to get me home " the blonde turned and smiled "I'll take you home " looping an arm around Kili he led them out of the stadium for the first time the score wasn't important they had both won in a way it may not last and it wouldn't be easy but they would try .

Monday mornings CCTV footage made interesting viewing :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of being made to watch champions league football and a need to write Fili /Kili smut :)


End file.
